Chapter 005
Target is the fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, final chapter of Volume 1 and the second chapter of the 3rd Year Punishment Arc. Synopsis Satellizer is released from solitary confinement but threatened by instructor Yu-Mi. Satellizer is then challenged by upperclassman Ingrid Bernstein as further punishment for her attack on Miyabi. Summary Physics professor Yu-Mi Kim walks along prison halls to Satellizer L. Bridget's cell, where she'd been confined since brutally defeating Miyabi Kannazuki. Satellizer has pressed herself against the wall with her legs tucked by her arms. Yu-Mi asks the sophomore if she's learned her lesson, but Satellizer responds with a glare from her eyes, still intense with life. Yu-Mi relays that Miyabi's injuries were not fatal, and she can continue to fight as a Pandora. Therefore, Satellizer will soon be released though Yu-Mi threatens to punish Satellizer personally if she ever pulls another stunt. Satellizer tests Yu-Mi, asking her strength is so superior. Yu-Mi offers to show Satellizer, but she declines with after the two exchange more glares. Yu-Mi leaves the prison, ordering Satellizer to stay away from Kazuya Aoi or she will kill her. Satellizer is later released at night and she walks back to her dorm. Ingrid Bernstein calls out to Satellizer, but the sophomore does not know the girl. Ingrid properly introduces herself and extends her hand, ordering that Satellizer reciprocate the gesture as her upperclassman. Satellizer wonders if Ingrid has approached her to avenge Miyabi. Satellizer summons her sword and points it at Ingrid's neck, telling her to say what she has to say. Ingrid is unflinching toward Satellizer's hostility. She pushes away the blade and promises Satellizer a fight in twenty-four hours after she's attained a Limiter. Ingrid then begins to speak out the importance of the rules, stating that those who break the rules are "evil" and she intends to punish Satellizer. Ingrid also warns that her Limiter, Leo is stronger than Miyabi's Limiters and her strength is superior. Kaho Hiiragi has been listening to Satellizer and Ingrid's conversation from behind a building. She rushes to Kazuya Aoi's dorm and warns him about Satellizer's fight with Ingrid and that she now needs a Limiter. Kaho adds that Kazuya should hide for a while, but he rushes to Satellizer's side instead. Satellizer is taking a bath when she thinks about her upcoming battle, causing her to think about Kazuya and Yu-Mi's warning. Kazuya enters the sophomore dorms looking for Satellizer and he is escorted to her room by two scared Pandora. Kazuya enters the room uninvited and discovers Satellizer's stuffed animals and knitting supplies. He thinks about his big sister until he comes across Satellizer's diary, thinking about opening it. Satellizer emerges from her bath with just a towel covering her. He panics to see her half-naked while Satellizer panics that Kazuya is about to read her diary. Satellizer pulls the diary away from Kazuya, but she lets go of her towel now being naked and on top of Kazuya. Satellizer screams and covers herself in a blanket, sheepishly looking at Kazuya. Satellizer asks why Kazuya came to her room and Kazuya repeats that he wants to be Satellizer's Limiter. Satellizer expresses that she does not need a Limiter or anyone by her side. Kazuya explains that he knows about Satellizer upcoming fight, but Satellizer tells him to stand down. She plans to prepare for the match efficiently and will not need a Limiter. She tells Kazuya he has been too friendly as well. Kazuya leaves the dorms disappointed. Preparing for bed, Ingrid thinks about a previous battle, where she is holding a dying friend and screaming for her other comrades not to break formation. Her friend's name was Marin, who philosophy was for the "one" to fight for everyone. Then speaking about the strict hierarchy between comrades, Ingrid asks for Satellizer's thoughts on the matter. Satellizer stands behind Ingrid with her own philosophy towards fighting: "If one wants to fight without the interference of Limiters, then one must attack the opponent when the Limiter is absent". Ingrid snatches Satellizer by the head and bashes her through her wall. The wall's destruction alarms several students. Ingrid grips Satellizer's face and she declares that she can crush her with or without Leo. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Ingrid Bernstein begins. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters